Goodnight Moon
by HybridVirus
Summary: ¿Recuerdas ese momento en el que crees ver algo entre la obscuridad de la noche? Ese escalofrió que te eriza la piel a pesar de que no hay nadie más que tú en ese lugar… Esos sonidos que te dicen que no estás solo entre la obscuridad… Aquello que al llegar la noche te lleva a ocultarte entre las sabanas y desearle buenas noches a la luna para que su luz te cubra hasta el amanecer.
1. Prologo

**Goodnight Moon  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

**:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

_**~Prologo~**_

El aliento de la joven se vio atrapado en su garganta mientras contenía la respiración, podía sentir la sangre bombeando en sus oídos. El silencio continuo por varios minutos, en los cuales pudo sentir como su tenso cuerpo intentaba relajarse entre las sabanas de su cama, el suave eco de un 'Thump' inundo sus oídos. Un suave quejido escapo de los labios de la chica, mientras se abrazaba al pequeño peluche del gatito noruego de los bosques que se encontraba en la cama con ella.

Por más que deseara negarlo, Rafaela estaba más que consciente de todo aquello que ocurría en su casa. Quisiera decir que no es así, Pero… ¿De qué le serviría mentir? Había algo en el departamento… algo que estaba con ella, algo que le hacía compañía durante el día y del mismo modo en la noche. Algo que había sido tan poco perceptible al principio, pero que con el paso del tiempo decidió hacer notoria su presencia en el lugar que llamaba hogar.

_Al principio habían sido cosas pequeñas las que ocurrieron, como cosas que se encontraban en sitios diferentes; la aparición de prendas que no recordaba haber comprado o haber tenido entre su guardarropa antes de mudarse, justo como esa bonita bufanda azul de rayas blancas que había aparecido un día en su cama; los dibujos que se encontraron en el interior de marcos de fotos que honestamente no recordaba que tenían en su interior, pues solo se encontraban con fin decorativo en las paredes._

_Algunos días podría jurar que cuando se iba a dormir cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, pero en la mañana siempre se encontraba abierta permitiéndole ver la pared del pasillo. Por supuesto se murmuraría a si misma que había sido su imaginación cerrarla y procedería a levantarse de la cama. Después de todo, ella vivía sola y no había forma de que las puertas se abrieran solas durante la mitad de la noche… ¿Verdad?_

'Thump' rápidamente la joven se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la blanca sabana, buscando la misma protección que había sentido cuando era una pequeña niña escondiéndose de las criaturas de la noche 'Thump' Su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que se encontraba golpeándose contra su caja torácica, tímida y temblorosamente alzo una de las esquinas de la sabana permitiendo de esa manera que uno de sus ojos se mantuviera firme en la puerta.

'Clack, Clack' el labio inferior de la joven empezó a temblar al ver como la perilla de la puerta giraba lentamente 'Clack' 'Clack' el seguro de la puerta se encontraba puesto, pero lejos de hacerla sentirse segura, estaba consciente que apenas le daría unos cuantos minutos extras antes de que el entrara en la habitación como lo hacía todas las noches 'Clack' sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa a pesar de estar consciente de que el lograría entrar, una de sus manos se movió rápidamente hacia sus labios, mientras el sonoro chillido de la puerta inundaba la silenciosa habitación.

Irises miel pudieron divisar una mano vestida con un guante negro que lentamente se deslizaba sobre la pared, el suave murmullo de la negra piel le erizaba la piel, mientras la mano se movía lentamente hacia su destino, como si conociera la pared a la perfección, como si ambos fueran un par de amantes que reconocían cada centímetro de su cuerpo de memoria.

El suave eco de un 'Click' llego a sus oídos y la habitación se sumió en las tinieblas, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su orbe color miel se movía de un lado hacia otro entre la obscura habitacion, buscando al ser que se ocultaba entre las sombras. El suave 'Fshh' de las cortinas siendo mecidas por la brisa nocturna parecía ser el único sonido en la recamara. –¿Tienes frio?–

Sus temblorosas manos estrujaron al gatito contra su pecho, intentando ignorar la varonil voz que parecía salir de la nada –No deberías dejar la ventana abierta– murmuro la "incorpórea" voz. El sonoro eco de sus pasos revoloteaba en las paredes con un ligero 'Thump' 'Thump' la mano sobre sus labios se aferró con más fuerza al ver como el resplandor de la luna desaparecía por completo 'Thump' 'Thump' 'Thump' A pesar de no ver nada gracias a la obscuridad, y justo como si fuera una chiquilla de seis años, se mantuvo inmóvil entre las sabanas.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que lo que fuera que se encontrara del otro lado de su sagrado refugio la dejara en paz. –Estas temblando– el suave sonido de la cama hundiéndose por el peso de alguien casi le arranca un grito, mientras la pelicastaña se hacía un ovillo debajo de las sabanas, siempre procurando que toda parte de su cuerpo se mantuviera debajo de la barrera blanca.

Un suave gimoteo escapo de sus labios al sentir como algo se deslizaba gentilmente sobre la sabana –¿Tienes miedo?– lentamente lo que parecían ser dedos se deslizo sobre las ocultas hebras, como si a pesar de estar bajo estas pudiera ver a la perfección lo que había debajo de ellas –Si salieras de debajo de esa sabana– murmuro la voz cerca de su oído mientras continuaba con los gentiles movimientos sobre su cabellera.

–Te enseñaría que no hay razón… para tener miedo– un tenso silencio se apodero de la habitación, mientras los dedos sobre la blanca sabana se mantenían repartiendo caricias a ciegas. No sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que esa… cosa… estaba esperando a que saliera de debajo de la sabana, obviamente había hecho una amplia invitación a que saliera, pero eso no significaba que iba a ser tan estúpida como para hacerlo.

–¿Sera que tienes una pesadilla?– pregunto la gentil voz, mientras la joven de las hebras castañas intentaba retener todos los sonidos que intentaban escapar de sus cuerdas vocales. –Después de todo…– un intenso escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la dueña de los irises miel, mientras juraba que podía sentir la respiración de esa cosa sobre su cuello –Estas dormida– murmuro la voz en su oído consiguiendo erizarle la piel de golpe.

–No tienes nada que temer…– la frente de Rafaela se encontró acurrucada contra el 'pelaje' de Den-Den, mientras sentía como algo que parecían ser las yemas de los dedos de esa cosa del otro lado de la sabana se deslizaban gentil y cuidadosamente sobre su oculta mejilla –Estoy aquí… contigo…–

_**¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ocurrir esto?**_

******:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno esto es quizás un tanto… ¿raro? Pero bueno tenía ganas de una historia de tendencia sobrenatural~ y este es el resultado. He acortado los párrafos esperando que no se me pierdan en la lectura, ¿Qué les parece, está mejor así?

Bueno aquí Abel es una de las tantas criaturas de la noche ¿Pueden adivinar cuál? En algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos tenido esa sensación de no estar solos, espero poder proyectar eso a lo largo de esta historia, honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Espero que más de diez.

Recuerdan que en algún momento cuando eran niños, muchos se llegaron a esconder debajo de las sabanas porque daban esa extraña sensación de seguridad, como un 'Si el monstruo no puede verme, no puede atraparme' Bueno, justamente eso es lo que esperaba hacerlos recordar, sé que el prólogo fue relativamente… ¿corto? Pero estoy segura de que los demás capítulos serán largos.

Quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes, ni haber podido responder a sus reviews, pero ahora sí que no tenía como. Pero espero que esta caprichosa computadora me dure un poco para poder aprovechar mis dos semanas de vacaciones y escribirles alguna que otra cosita por aquí.

Espero poder publicar al menos un poco de NethMéx, DenMéx, NorMéx e IreMéx. Tengo casi listos dos Oneshots de Holanda, así que será ver si puedo publicarlos hoy mismo en un rato. Sin más que decir Nos vemos!~


	2. Capítulo I

**Goodnight Moon  
**_**Capítulo I**_

******:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

El suave 'Ding' y el murmullo de las puertas del elevador abriéndose le informo que estaba en el piso en el que debía bajar, el eco de sus pisadas resonaba sobre las paredes del blanco pasillo que se encontraba decorado con algunos jarrones, floreros y cuadros, sus ojos se deslizaban con un deje de curiosidad por cada placa de color dorado que se encontraba al lado de cada puerta, en la cual los nombres de los inquilinos se encontraban grabados en elegante letra cursiva de color negro.

El edificio no era tan grande como muchos otros, pero los apartamentos eran espaciosos y el precio bastante accesible, además de que el dueño era el papa de su adorado amigo Gilbert, tenían sus diferencias pero el chico se había encargado de hablar con su padre para conseguirle uno de los departamentos, lo que la había dejado con uno de los departamentos recién hechos en el tercer piso a un muy buen precio.

Una ligera risa escapo de sus labios, mientras acomodaba las cajas que llevaba entre sus manos y se aseguraba de que las maletas deportivas en su hombro derecho no se movieran mucho, honestamente se sentía como si fuera una chiquilla y la navidad se encontrara a la vuelta de la esquina. Podría haber besado al alemán cuando la llevo por primera vez hacia el lugar.

–_Aún no se encuentra pintado– comento en un tranquilo tono el alto joven, mientras el gentil sonido del cerrojo moviéndose se mesclaba con la voz del peliblanco, lentamente abrió la puerta mientras extendía su mano en un gesto de invitación –Las damas primero_~_– sus irises se deslizaron sobre las blancas paredes mientras entraba al recinto, el eco de los pasos de Gilbert resonaban en el silencioso lugar._

–_Obviamente tampoco está amueblado aun– añadió mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y las abría permitiendo que una gentil brisa entrara en la habitación –Pero eso se resuelve cuando traigamos los muebles de la bodega– el albino se recargo contra la pared, mientras dejaba a la pelicastaña darle un vistazo y recorrer el lugar –Si quieres podemos ir por la pintura ahora mismo– una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios del ojicarmin al ver la divertida mirada de la chica._

–_¿Tu y yo decorando un departamento?– la sonrisa del peliblanco se agrando aún más al escuchar el divertido tono de la joven de los irises miel –Ja_~_– el albino se acercó a la chica para colocar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro –¿Lo imaginas?– una sonora carcajada escapo de los labios de la más joven al ver el modo sugerente en que las cejas del alemán se movían de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse por un segundo –El lugar seria asombroso, como Oresama_~_–_

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios mientras continuaba caminando, se la había pasado genial con Gil cuando habían vuelto para pintar el lugar e incluso Ludwig había aparecido para ayudar. El proceso de terminar de preparar el departamento apenas les había tomado tres días… quizás tenía que ver porque había tenido la ayuda de los hermanos alemanes y de sus propios hermanos para traer los muebles y el resto de las demás cosas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta blanca que reconocía desde hace días, con cuidado levanto una de sus rodillas para colocarla contra la parte baja de las cajas que llevaba en brazos y así tomar la llave entre sus dedos. Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con el dorado '24' que guindaba de la llave del departamento, con un lento movimiento su mirada se dirigió hacia un costado de la puerta.

Irises miel se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al ver la placa a un lado de la puerta de su departamento. Con una suave negación coloco la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para dejar las cajas y las bolsas que llevaba en el hombro. _"¿Enserio usaste mi nombre completo Gilberto?" _un suave 'Tsk' escapo de los sonrosados labios de la chica, mientras le daba un último vistazo a las letras negras debajo del número veinticuatro en la placa dorada.

'_Fräulein Ángela Josefa Rafaela Díaz Cárdenas'_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica mientras se dejaba caer sobre el mullido mueble que se encontraba en la sala, le había tomado al menos tres viajes al auto para terminar de bajar todas las cajas y el llevarlas del elevador hacia el departamento _"El día que necesito a los chicos todos están ocupados"_ pensó mientras se levantaba del mueble y tomaba las maletas que había dejado cerca de la puerta, con lentos pasos camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta blanca en el fondo.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de un suave color verde menta, mientras los muebles eran de un blanco tono como la nieve con pequeños grabados dorados de flores en sus bordes. Las maletas se vieron arrojadas sobre la cama, el suave eco de los zippers siendo abiertos resonaron en la habitación mientras la ropa se encontró siendo puesta sobre la cama, gracias al cielo había guardado todo doblado y así no tendría que amontonar todo en los cajones,rápidamente la ropa se encontró acomodada en los cajones.

Las vacías maletas se encontraron puestas sobre la silla blanca del peinador, mientras la pelicastaña se dirigía hacia el closet. Sus manos tomaron el edredón que había dejado en el armario hace unos días para extenderlo en la cama matrimonial, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los holanes de color durazno que recorrían por completo la superficie del edredón para después salir de la habitación dispuesta a acomodar todo lo que pudiera antes de que terminara el día.

Lentamente sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta por el pasillo, sus manos se deslizaron sobre las paredes que habían sido pintadas de un suave tono 'crema francesa' mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre los cuadros de color verde esmeralda que se encontraban adornando la pared, todos ellos tenían las mismas imágenes con las que habían sido comprados, lo único que ella y Gilbert habían hecho era pintarlos para volver a poner las imágenes una vez que se encontraron secos.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven mientras un extraño cosquilleo le erizaba el cabello de la nuca, lentamente su rostro se giró levemente para poder mirar sobre su hombro, sus irises miel se deslizaron sobre las tres puertas en el pasillo, todas se encontraban cerradas pero ese extraño cosquilleo que le recorría la nuca no desaparecía… era como… si hubiera alguien observándola fijamente. Una ligera risa escapo de sus labios mientras negaba levemente para sí misma, que absurdo no había nadie más que ella aquí.

Una exhalación de alivio escapo de la chica mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros en los negros libreros de la sala, había llevado las cajas con toda la cristalería y la vajilla a la cocina y las había dejado ahí para terminar con ellas mañana que volviera del trabajo. Por más que quisiera terminar todo el día de hoy, eso sería poco probable aún tenía que ir a comprar víveres pues el refrigerador de estilo francés en la cocina se encontraba completamente vacío, Bueno si no contabas todas las cervezas que Gilberto se había encargado de dejar en él.

La gentil brisa entraba por las abiertas ventanas, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el reloj en la pared, más le valía irse ahora para volver temprano. Sus pasos la llevaron de la sala hacia el recibidor, cuando nuevamente esa sensación le erizo el cabello de la nuca, estaba ahí otra vez… ese cosquilleo que le decía que alguien la estaba mirando fijamente, un suave escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras dirigía una mirada hacia el pasillo _"Solo es el fresco… de las ventanas"_

Rápidamente la pelicastaña tomo sus llaves y su cartera de la consola de madera en el pequeño recibidor, el gentil 'click' de la puerta le relajo levemente mientras escuchaba el eco de los seguros que procreaban las llaves, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras empezaba a caminar por el extenso pasillo _"Cálmate Rafaela, solo estas nerviosa…" _pensó para sí misma mientras se masajeaba la sien _"No estas acostumbrada a estar sola, es normal"_ pensó mientras entraba en el elevador _"Tranquila, en unos días la sensación desaparecerá"_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban detrás de ella, con calmados pasos camino por el pasillo en la dirección que ya conocía. Una de sus cejas se alzó levemente en un gesto curioso, mientras sus ojos se posaron sobre las pequeñas figuras que se encontraban pegadas a su puerta –¿Sucede algo?– pregunto a los pequeños niños que se encontraban con las orejas pegadas a la puerta.

Los ojos azules de uno de los pequeños rubios se posaron en su rostro, mientras movía nerviosamente sus pies en el suelo –Uhm…nosotros…solo– murmuro quedamente mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia el suelo –Calma, no están en problemas– aseguro la pelicastaña con una sonrisa para intentar calmar al pequeño niño que usaba una camisa blanca con mangas rojas y una hoja de maple roja en el pecho –…algo gruñía adentro…– murmuro el niño mientras le dirigía una tímida mirada a la joven mujer.

Los irises miel de la chica se dirigieron hacia el niño que seguía adherido a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver su pálido rostro –¡Santo cielo!– el chiquillo tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico, con un rápido movimiento las manos de la pelicastaña se encontraron hurgando entre las bolsas que traía consigo.

Rápidamente retiro la tapa rosca de la botella de soda, para después colocarla levemente sobre los labios del pequeño rubio –Anda, dale un trago– susurro mientras la inclinaba ligeramente para hacerle más fácil el beber el líquido. Después de varios tragos el rubio había dejado de estar pálido, el pequeño que traía consigo el peluche de un oso polar toco el hombro del que la pelicastaña suponía era su hermano.

–¿Estas bien Alfred?– pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al niño que traía puesta una camisa con las barras y estrellas de la bandera Estadounidense –¡Si, el hero está bien!– añadió mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su hermano –T-todo fue una actuación HAHAHAHA– rio estruendosa y nerviosamente el pequeño ojiazul, mientras la pelicastaña colocaba las llaves en la cerradura –Quédense aquí– los ojos de ambos niños siguieron a la mujer que entraba por la puerta en la que habían estado recargados escuchando.

Ambos pares de irises azules se deslizaron nerviosamente sobre las paredes, revisando cada recoveco buscando aquello que había producido el extraño sonido que habían escuchado –¿Tienes un perro?– pregunto el niño de la camisa tricolor, el gentil eco de un 'no' llego a los oídos de los dos niños, ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro mientras las manos de los dos se aferraban con fuerza las unas a las otras –¿Un gato?– pregunto el pequeño de la camisa bicolor mientras sentía como su curioso hermano lo jalaba hacia el interior.

El murmullo de un 'No' llego a los oídos del pequeño con el osito de peluche mientras sentía como su hermano le soltaba la mano para correr hacia un mueble de un intenso color verde esmeralda con algunos cojines rojos y blancos –¡Holly Captain America!– chillo el pequeño Alfred mientras ponía sus rodillas sobre los cojines para poder alcanzar el cuadro que se encontraba en la pared de la sala –¿Qué hace Steve Rogers con Batman?–

–Fue un Spinoff de un universo alterno entre DC y Marvel Comics– comento la mujer desde detrás de la pequeña barra de mármol que separaba la sala de la cocina –¿Nunca les enseñaron que no debían de entrar a casa de un extraño?– pregunto mientras daba la vuelta a la barra con los brazos cruzados –Si, pero tú no eres un extraño– comento como si nada el pequeño niño, mientras seguía a la mujer hacia la puerta –Eres Ángela la nueva vecina– un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven mujer mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de los niños y ella.

–Prefiero que me digan Rafaela– comento en un alegre tono, mientras le alborotaba el cabello al pequeño con el oso –Como ustedes saben quién soy, es justo que me digan sus nombres– agrego al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de los niños –Yo… soy Matthew– murmuro el rubio para después señalar a su oso –Y él es K-um…– los ojos de Matthew se entrecerraron en un gesto pensativo mientras miraba al oso fijamente –K-kumajirou–

–¡Yo soy Alfred y cuando sea grande seré un hero como the captain america!– chillo el sonriente rubio mientras alzaba uno de sus puños en el aire, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de la ojimiel ante las acciones del chiquillo de los irises azules –¿Bueno en donde viven?– pregunto mientras miraba a ambos niños fijamente, uno de los dedos del pequeño de la camisa blanca con rojo extendió su mano mientras apuntaba en dicha dirección –En el número 27–

_Continuara… _

**********:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Aquí les traigo una actualización~ Les dije que los capítulos serian largos~ X3 Los primeros capítulos serán algo lentos, para darle un poco de tiempo a la historia de desenvolverse. Bueno empecemos con los detalles, el número del departamento de Rafaela es el 24 porque es en 1824 cuando los Países Bajos y México establecen su primer contacto. El departamento de Arthur es el #27 porque en 1827 se firmó el primer tratado de amistad entre ambos países. Hace un buen de años era posible tener tres nombres (Según he escuchado ya no se puede porque mi mama quería ponerle tres nombres a mi hermano y el registro civil dijo que ya no era posible.)

El nombre completo de México es ese por las siguientes razones, Ángela por la religión, Josefa por Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez, Rafaela (Porque ese es el que quería ponerle desde el principio) Los apellidos fueron sacados al azar como no podía decidirme por uno en especial, salieron Díaz que lo introduje pensando en Porfirio Díaz (Mas bien en el hecho de que diversas fuentes insisten que él fue la razón de la victoria de la batalla del 5 de mayo) y Cárdenas por Lázaro Cárdenas y la expropiación petrolera.

¿Porque Alfred y Matthew son niños? Porque me parecen adorables, además los niños son necesarios cuando hay algo rondando en un lugar, son 'sensibles' a cosas que los adultos no, y sé que aman a los pequeños Alfred y Matthew, admítanlo~ El comic del que Alfred ve un cuadro es real, fue dibujado por John Byrne y en la portada aparece "Batman & Captain America" fue publicado en Diciembre de 1996. Una encuesta que encubre a Canadá, USA y México remarca en el puesto #1 a Batman como el héroe más popular. (Lo siento Steve Rogers, almenos Alfred te ama :3)

Estoy consciente de que mucha gente dice que 'Fräulein' ya no se usa en Alemania, que lo normal es decir 'Frau' o 'Fremden' pero según mi cerebro y su poco conocimiento del lenguaje, insiste en que Frau es dama o señora y que Fremden es señorita pero se usa con mujeres a las que no se conocen y entonces se rehúsa a usar ambas. Así que, cualquier reclamo háganselo a mi cerebro -_-

En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, les mando besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho tengan bonita madrugada y nos vemos~

**-Reviews-**

**Los reviews firmados han sido respondidos aparte, gracias por su atención. :3**

**Superlovivargas:** Efectivamente eso es ¿Cuál será? Tendrán que esperarse para saber y esperemos le vaya bien a Rafaela~ :3 Te mando besos y abrazos Lovi espero que estés bien. :3

**Mich Gmez:** Awww~ muchas gracias ¡Lo sé! Todos hicieron eso en algún momento de su vida, pues aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste te mando besos y abrazos byes~

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común de ver, de un fandom olvidado o una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review. Porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
